


Case Assassin

by StreetDancer



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Course Language, Fighting, Forced Orgasm, John Wick - Freeform, M/M, Male Character - Freeform, Romance, Sexual Tension, Violence, drunk, sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetDancer/pseuds/StreetDancer
Summary: You're on a mission to eliminate a target and John Wick intrudes, though he ends up helping you through it.A drink together brings you two closer than ever before and one kiss sends the relationship into a frenzy.
Relationships: John Wick/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Case Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> Geez, here we go again, I got way too into this, so I may had stuffed up in some parts but hey, you only live once!!!!

You move carefully through the library, trying to avoid any loose floorboards. You peer through the bookshelves to see if your target was still sitting at the table, _yes, they're still there,_ your hand tightens around the silencer. But you also make sure there was no one around you, the last thing you needed was someone to witness you with a gun and that would be the end of this mission.  
The person you were sent to kill had raided a few places and caused so much grief, and they also attacked a fellow worker on Continental grounds and you were sent to finish them off. The coast is clear and you bring your gun out, but suddenly a hand grabs your wrist and you're pressed against the bookshelf, hard. You instantly try to fight and you looked up at your attacker but stop.

'What're you doing here?'

You whisper sharply as John Wick let go of your wrists and takes a careful step back, 'if you shoot from there, you'll alert the others', he nods past your head and you turn to get a better look, _well I'll be damned_ , you realize the moron has guards around him. You could pick them out when they would look up to scan the area, but they were dressed casually, _shit that was a close one_.  
You don't want to say thank you to John though, because it was too bloody embarrassing, 'you're welcome', you hear him say and you try to avoid looking at him.

'So why the hell are you here? Come to babysit me?'

John simply nodded and you stared at him in shock, 'what the hell?' You whispered sharply as you realized that they would've done that to you. Sure you've stuffed up a couple of times but this was an insult. You moved away from John and carefully rounded the shelves, your eyes scanning the area, just like the guards, _this was going to be harder than you thought._ You rake your fingers through you hair as your try to think of another way around it.

'Follow me'.

You hear him say and you grit your teeth because you don't want to listen to him, but you know that he was the best way out of this. You follow John past the bookshelves and you realize that he's taking you to the front counter, but he motions for you to move next to him, 'up there, shoot that, you have your silencer', you follow his gaze and you see the fire alarm.

_Smart guy._

But you're still annoyed that you didn't think about this, 'fine', you whisper but you're not so sure if John hears you. You raise your arm and pull the trigger. The bullet clips the machine, and you flinch at the sudden noise. But you need to focus and you turn to where everyone was sitting. Your target jumps up, his eyes wandering around in confusion. You see his guards and you have a clear shot.

'Go for it!'

You hear John's voice over the alarm and you pull the trigger once again and feel the satisfaction of watching your target fall to the ground and the guards rush towards him, but now you had to get out of here, 'hurry!' John turns and flees and you have to catch up to him, _shit he's fast!_ You follow him out the back of the library, and you try to catch your breath, 'thank you', you hear yourself say and almost faint, _the fuck did you just say?_ That was the last thing you wanted to say to _him_. You suddenly look John in the eye and you can see the amusement in his dark eyes, 'your welcome;.

\------------------------------

You trudge back into The Continental and have your key ready, 'did you want to at least grab a drink?' You turn to John, who was about to make his way to the bar, and at first you want to flip him off and head back to your room, but something told you to accept.  
You sit at the counter and rub your temples, and you can see John flick his eyes over to you, 'you didn't have to accept, I wouldn't be upset -'

'No, no, it's okay, I really do need a drink'.

'What drinks do you like?'

You smirk at him, because this bar stocked your favorite, 'ever heard of Köstritzer Schwarzbier?' You almost laugh when you see John raise his eyebrows, 'no, not at all, care to tell me more about it? But first lets order'.

'What're you going to have?' 

'Weihenstephaner Hefe Weissbier'

You sat there, frozen, _oh this arsehole is taking the piss out of you_ , so you avoid his gaze but you can see in your peripheral that he was smirking. When you finally received your drink, you both clinked the bottles together as a toast, 'go right a head', John nodded at you before bringing the bottle to his lips, and at first you have no idea what he's talking about, but then you just remember that you were going to tell him more about this drink of yours.

'Well..I mean, it's just a lager but it's a German style that combines the easy-drinking nature of a lager with the complex flavor profile of a porter or stout'.

'So, clean, and low in alcohol'.

You hear John say and you almost feel embarrassed, 'The Weihenstephan Abbey Brewery is one of the world's oldest, founded in 1040, basically a German wheat beer's special flavors of banana and clove, the country's 1516 law requires German beer to be made only from water, hops, and barley, and later, when fermentation was understood, yeast...until Georg Schneider acquired a dispensation in 1872 and commercial breweries began to make wheat beers'.

_Jesus fucking christ..._

You sit there for a few moments before looking him dead in the eyes, 'alright you win', was all you said before taking another sip of your drink. You hear John chuckle and you can't help but feel your cheeks grow hot. You had to admit, John Wick was quite a handsome man, sure you've been with women, you also had a wife... But she was gone, however, you did swing the other way as well, though you never really found a guy to your liking... But John? Well... You weren't so sure at the moment and you sure as hell weren't sure if he was even into men, especially when you heard he _had_ a wife. 

'Have you had any other drinks? It sounds like this one is your favorite'.

'Yeah, I've had a few... But this one', you lift the bottle a little to show him, 'I won't ever part from', and now you can tell that John was interested, that he has picked something up, _this fool was smart._

'I'm curious about you'.

His voice was low, 'I haven't really heard about your past', and he was right, he hadn't heard about your past and neither had anyone else. But they sure as hell knew about Johns. You take a deep breath, but John stops you, 'you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to', but you were going to anyway, there was no point hiding it.

'I had a wife'.

Your knee was nearly touching Johns so you feel him tense, obviously he wasn't expecting that to come out of your mouth, 'we'd been married for a few years, this year would've been our seventh year together'.

'Would've?'

John caught the past tense and you almost smirked, 'she died two years ago', you keep your head low, but you still can see the bar mirror before you and you can see John staring at you, his body turned to the side, paying no attention to the mirror and the fact that you were using it to your advantage to stare at him, taking every bit of him as you please, 'are you okay to tell me what happened to her?'

'She was murdered... I was out on a business trip and whilst I was away, someone had broken into the house and my wife had arrived home from work right as it happened... They shot her dead, right on the spot'.

You realize that you didn't cry, as your eyes were no longer in pain from holding back any tears. You look to see John's hand clench suddenly into a fist, _whatever the hell that was about_. 

'I'm sorry to hear about that'.

'Hmm... It was definitely was hard for me, but it hit harder because it wasn't just my wife they took away from me, and they didn't even get the chance to see the world'.

John was a smart man, he would definitely get this one, and sure enough you hear an audible _shit_ , coming from him, he was silent for a while before he spoke up again and you can hear the hesitation in the older mans voice which surprised you, 'girl or boy?'

'Girls... Triplets'. 

'Jesus, I'm sorry'.

'It doesn't matter... It's all in the past now'.

You down the last of your drink and grab your keys to your room, 'look, I think I'll hit the sac, I'm not feeling so well', John gets up with you, 'I'm going to head up too, I'll walk you to your room', and you honestly don't care because you still wanted his company.  
You reach your floor, but John's floor is above, so he'd have to head back soon. Both of you trudge down the hall, and you can see the door to your room coming up, 'alright... I guess this is my stop then', you turn to him and give him a faint smile... 'Thank you for today, if you weren't there, I most likely wouldn't be here', and this time, you didn't care about holding back, 'you're wel-'.   
Suddenly, your lips found his and you kiss him ever so softly. You open your mouth against his, but he's frozen on the spot. It takes you a few moments to realize what's happening and you pull away at lighting speed. Your heart is pounding against your chest and you look at him in complete an utter embarrassment and was it fear? You weren't so sure.

'Holy fucking shit! I'm so sorry! I- Fuck!'

John's eyes were no longer wide, and he put his hands up, as if to reach for you and he was going to say something, but you were both interrupted by a voice near the elevator, 'John! There you are! If you're available, could I have a word?' It was Castro, another hitman that you had met along the way. You see John nod, 'I'll be with you in a moment, I've just got -'.

'No!'

You make him jump with how loud you are, 'it's all good, I was just leaving! But John was trying to fight you on this, 'but -'.

'I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow'.

_Which you wont, because you're gonna avoid him like the plague._

_  
_ You fall onto the bed and this time you begin to cry, yes you're a man, but fuck it! You've blown your chance of ever being in Wick's company. But you think to yourself, 'you were drink, even though the drink you had had low alcohol. Tomorrow will be another day, but you had to do something productive to get your mind off of that moment... Though you lick your lips as you can still feel his lips on your. _  
_

_Well shit._

\-------------------------------

The next day you keep an eye out and avoid John, and you even went all out to ask some of your buddies to help you out as well. You look stupid and also feel bad, because you can see that he's trying to find you. You've also stopped taking contracts, but only for a while, because you know you won't be able to concentrate and you also don't want to bump into him again and have him babysit you like last time... I mean... If you hadn't of kissed him last night then if you took a contract and had him babysit you once again would've been fine.

'Hey'.

You almost screamed, in fear of seeing him, but it was only Castro, who took a step back in shock, 'calm down, it's just me... A little update, he's taken a contract but he'll most likely be back tonight, so you can cool down', you feel your body relax and you close your eyes, 'thank you so much'.

'What'd you do that made him so mad?'

You shake your head, of course you didn't tell Castro the truth, you wouldn't tell him that you kissed John, that wasn't going to happen in a million years, 'ah... I may or may not have badmouthed his deceased wife', Castro winced, 'ah.. Low blow buddy'.

'Don't hold it over my head... I know I stuffed up'.

'I'm surprised you even lived to tell the tale, he could find anything lying around and he could use it to kill you'. 

Your mind goes back to hearing the news of John killing a few guys in a bar with just fucking pencil. It sent shivers down your spine, but it was kind of a turn on as well, 'anyway', you brought out of your thoughts as Castro spoke, 'I have to head off, good luck buddy', he gave him a sympathetic smile and left you to your thoughts.  
You pace back and forth in your room, biting your fingers, _'why're you so nervous?'_ You wife would ask as she knew what you were like. You were nervous and frightened because the day was going by rather quickly and _he_ would be back any minute. But you knew you could quickly rush down to get another drink, you really needed one. But the moment you reached ground floor, you almost freeze, but quickly dart out of the elevator and hide.

_He was back._

And you could tell he was asking questions as you could see the light fade from his eyes whenever someone says that they haven't seen you, and suddenly you feel very bad. You know he's made trips to your place and because you have others keeping tabs on him, they've helped you out, but you can tell that they didn't like doing it, especially who they were doing it to.  
When the coast was clear you quickly go and order a drink before heading back up to your room, of course you waited for a while before going up, who knows if he was there waiting at your door.   
You finally reach your floor, a bit weary though as you step out into the hallway, your eyes darting left and right. If someone saw the CCTV they'd been hella confused with your odd behavior. Your trip is a lot longer as you move carefully to your room and you fish through your pockets to find your key... _The fuck did it go?  
_But when you look up to the door knob, you see that something is off, the door was ajar... Someone had entered your room. So you slowly push the door open and keep yourself close to the wall as you walk silently. Stopping just at the corner, you take a deep breath and bring out your knife, getting ready to throw it at whoever was intruding. _  
_

Yes... There was someone there... But not a robber... Well, you'd prefer a robber, than who was standing before you.  
John had his back to you and his arms were crossed behind his back and in his right hand, which was clenched so tight that you could tell that his knuckles were white, was your room key, how he got a hold of it, you would find out later.

'Welcome back'.

You hear his voice, low and menacing, and you know you're screwed. Your grip tightens around the hilt of the knife as you watch him slowly turn towards you and you can tell that he was _not_ impressed... Truth be told, he had every right to be angry and you would understand if he killed you right here right now.

'John -'.

'Don't you fucking, _John_ , me!'

His voice was strong and furious and you can't help but take a step back, your eyes were wide with fear at the level of animosity that radiated off the man. He stalked towards you, 'you do _that_ to me and then disappear? You also get your fellow buddies to help you out as well to track me so that you could avoid me in impeccable timing?' He is terrifying, and you're smaller than him, whilst he's six foot one and you're on five nine. He towers over you and you're screwed. He shows you your key, 'you know how hard it was to get your key, but thanks to Castro, I was able to obtain it', he's getting closer and closer and you began to back away, you nearly forget that the door was unlocked so you could easily dash out.  
One more step and you run for it, your eyes set on the door, but John's fast and he slams his body against your back and the both of you fall forward against the door and the hope inside you dies when the door shuts. He's got you pinned against it, your back against his chest, you're both heaving as you try to catch some air but you're having a little trouble because you were being squished. You feel John lower his head to whisper in your ear.

'Do you know how much it hurt, to have you avoid me?'

_Yes... You didn't think about how he felt, it was all about you'._

'I'm sor -'.

'You're what? Sorry!?'

You flinch against him as he yells, but you can hear the hurt and exhaustion you had caused upon him, 'yes I'm sorry', you said quietly, it was time to put things to rest. You went to speak again, but suddenly he pulled himself off of you and grips the back of your neck with his right hand, forcing you around and back into the room. You try to fight him when you realize where he's taking you, but he was much stronger and had the higher ground. He shoved you onto the bed, stomach down and he climbed on top of you, 'wait! Please John -', his left hand curls around and grips your neck harshly, causing you to cough and he bends you back a little as if he was trying to break you in half. His right hand grips your right wrist, but your left hand is free and you try desperately to rip his fingers off. You manage to choke out a little, 'please!' And you suddenly feel his grip loosen fora few moments until he lets go of your neck completely, allowing you to fall back down onto the bed. 

_Shit, he's heavy!_

'Why?'

You hear him whisper and you try to catch your breath after the struggle, 'why did you hide from me?' He still has your right wrist pinned, but you feel his other hand touch the back of your neck tenderly, you were sure to bruise and you think he knows that. He then adjusts his position and you jerk in pain. He's no longer crouching over you, but instead, he's chosen to lie on top of you, crushing you even more and you began to panic, 'John, please! You're heavy!' You start fighting him once again, you can't move and finally he pins both your wrists down as he bites down hard on the back of your neck.   
You screamed out in agony as you feel him sawing his way into your skin.  
You nearly pass out from the pain until you feel him let go, and you feel something trickles down your neck and you're certain that it's blood. You also notice the sound of a belt buckle being undone and a zipper sound, and you're too weak to fight him as he begins to undo your pants.

_Is he going to screw you?_

Although you were in pain, something inside of you awoke and you waited patiently as John crawled on top of you again, lowering his head down so he can whisper in his ear, 'this will hurt', and before you could nod, he shoves himself inside and you suddenly jerk forward, trying to drag yourself away.

'Fuck! Fucking hell that hurts!'

You snarl at him, and it's no use as he's still pinning your wrists down. You can feel John straining against you, it had been quite some time for him, 'god you're so tight', he says as he grits his teeth. It takes him a few moments until he starts moving, his eyes rolling back into his skull as he takes in the new feeling, from going from zero to one hundred in a matter of seconds. The bed creaks as his thrusts began frantic and you start to cry because you don't know what to do and your mind is reeling.  
John suddenly stops and you almost cry out in frustration, but he lifts you up onto your haunches and you shudder as he's still inside you, and he turns your head to the side and he kisses you, and your whole world stops. He opens his mouth against yours, coaxing you to copy him, the way you kissed him back in the hall. You jerked when John's hand wrapped around your penis, pumping it a few times and you scrunch your eyes. He strokes you more and faster.  
You feel yourself tipping and you feel John starting to jerk against you and you know he's following through, 'fuck, fuck!' You struggle against his lips and then you see white as you begin to shake against John's body. He continues stroking your penis, milking you.  
A few more seconds and suddenly he shoves you down onto the bed and pulls himself out. You hear him struggling to breath as he cums, warm liquid hits your back as he releases himself onto you.

John collapses onto his side, he could barely keep his eyes open. He brings his hand up to stroke your face, but you suddenly flinch away from him and you can see guilt flicker across his face, but he shouldn't feel that way, not when you were the one that screwed everything up.

'I'm sor -'.

He's about to say but you shush him, 'you don't need to apologize about anything... I hurt you and i deserved everything -', John quickly shuffles closer to you as you're in too much pain to flip over onto your back. You feel his large hand gently touch the broken skin on the back of your neck, 'no, I went overboard, I was angry and hurt... But... I wanted to at least make love to you, but not hurt you at the same time but I failed at that, I hurt you, I could have killed you had I not stopped', you reach out to him and flinch, your fingers touching his lips, 'I assumed that you wouldn't want me'.

'I know you did, and I hated the way you looked at me right after you kissed'.

You were ready for him to get angry again, but he showed no animosity from before, just sadness, 'you won't see that ever again', you say as you try to wipe that expression away.  
John smiles and leans closer to give you another kiss before closing his eyes, his hand still covering the wound protectively. You watch him fall into a deep and it's not long before you follow him.


End file.
